


Until The Apocalypse

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Sexual Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No names, asexual... let it be whomever your imagination wishes it to be!! I wrote this for my husband for Valentine's Day... but he didn't appreciate it, but then he's a philastine!! Hope you guys appreciate this better... XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Apocalypse

**Pretty please, down on my knees,**  
**Won't you make me your slave forever.**  
**You know I'll go, if you tell me so,**  
**But my heart and soul are owned by you.**

**So please...**  
**Don't let me go.**  
**Don't set me free,**  
**Collar me!!**

**Wrap the chains of your love around me,**  
**Tie me up in your heartstrings.**  
**Whip me with your passion,**  
**Fuck me with your soul.**

**I am yours 'til the end of time,**  
**Eternal slave to your love.**  
**Possess me totally, my precious Master,**  
**Say 'Yes', and take me now.**

**And we will be together,**  
**'Soul Mates'.**  
**Death will not part us,**  
**Until the Apocalypse.**


End file.
